December 9, 2015 NXT results
The December 9, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on (DATE). Summary It was the final stop on the road to NXT TakeOver: London this week on WWE Network, and tensions were high as rivals clashed in a huge tag team main event. Who would get the upper hand going into NXT's first international broadcast: NXT Champion Finn Bálor & Apollo Crews, or Samoa Joe & Baron Corbin? Enzo & Big Cass were all business as they hit the ring at the start of NXT, with their NXT Tag Team Championship Match at TakeOver: London weighing heavily on their minds. Independent competitors Corey Hollis & John Skyler couldn't counter the raw aggression of The Realest Guys in the Room. Amore & Cassady dominated their foes on the way to victory, with Big Cass tossing Enzo onto Hollis for the victory. After the bell, Enzo & Big Cass made it clear that they're out for payback in London, and that Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson are in for the fight of their life next Wednesday. Asuka came to the ring to tune up before her match with Emma next week at TakeOver: London. Deonna Purazzo seemed unable to figure out her unusual rival and her unique offense, finding herself trapped in an armbar out of nowhere. Asuka looked to be on her way to victory when Emma and Dana Brooke entered the arena to distract her. Deonna tried to capitalize on the distraction while Asuka had her back turned. However, Asuka turned around and clobbered Deonna with a roundhouse kick that knocked her out cold. The shocking turn of events left Emma frozen in fear on the stage, wondering if the same fate awaits her in London. While Enzo & Big Cass are set for a showdown with Dash & Dawson for the NXT Tag Team Championship, the rest of the tag team division is jockeying to be next in line for a title opportunity. Blake & Murphy, along with Alexa Bliss, came to the ring wearing gear reminiscent of horror movie icon Freddy Krueger, though it turned out to be a nightmare at Full Sail University for the former champions. Despite bending the rules in their favor during their battle with The Hype Bros, Blake & Murphy could not counter the boundless energy of Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley, who won the bout after hitting Blake with the Hype-Ryder. Just one week after Nia Jax hurled her through a door, NXT Women's Champion Bayley refused to rest until she faces the powerful Diva at TakeOver: London, and took on Peyton Royce Wednesday night. Royce saw an opening to establish herself in the division and pummeled Bayley into the canvas, using her unique kick-based offense to keep the champion grounded. However, the resilient Bayley battled back, picking up the win after connecting with a Bayley-to-Belly. After the match, Nia Jax, along with Eva Marie, confronted the champion and reasserted that she's destined for greatness. Claiming Bayley is just standing in her way, she also declared that there will be a new NXT Women's Champion crowned next Wednesday in the U.K. The Superstars in two of TakeOver: London's biggest matches joined forces to square off in a major tag team main event. However, the team of Samoa Joe & Baron Corbin didn't seem eager to lock up with their opponents on next Wednesday's supershow. Joe jumped from the apron when Bálor got near, while The Lone Wolf tagged in Samoa Joe to avoid facing a fresh Crews. Though Crews got the upper hand on Joe on several occasions, the wily veteran caught Crews in his clutches and gave Corbin the opportunity to soften up his rival before their battle in London. The submission specialist and The Lone Wolf took turns pummeling Corbin while Bálor could only watch. Eventually, Crews evaded a Corbin attack, causing The Lone Wolf to collide with the steel ring post and allowing him to tag in the NXT Champion. Corbin tagged in Joe, giving Bálor a chance to get his hands on his former friend. Crews and Corbin brawled around the ring as Bálor brought the fight to Joe, leaving him in position for the Coup de Grace. Unfortunately, Corbin knocked him off the ropes and into Joe's Coquina Clutch. Bálor passed out in the hold again, giving Joe & Corbin the victory. Samoa Joe then grabbed the NXT Championship and held it high as he stood on the unconscious champion's chest. Is this a preview of Bálor's fate next Wednesday in London? Results ; ; *Dark Match: Bull Dempsey defeated Riddick Moss *Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady (w/ Carmella) defeated Corey Hollis & John Skyler (2:41) *Asuka defeated Deonna Purrazzo by knockout (2:51) *The Hype Bros (Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley) defeated Blake & Murphy (w/ Alexa Bliss) (6:25) *Bayley defeated Peyton Royce (3:56) *Samoa Joe & Baron Corbin defeated Finn Bálor & Apollo Crews by submission (6:55) Image Gallery December 9, 2015 NXT.1.jpg December 9, 2015 NXT.2.jpg December 9, 2015 NXT.3.jpg December 9, 2015 NXT.4.jpg December 9, 2015 NXT.5.jpg December 9, 2015 NXT.6.jpg December 9, 2015 NXT.7.jpg December 9, 2015 NXT.8.jpg December 9, 2015 NXT.9.jpg December 9, 2015 NXT.10.jpg December 9, 2015 NXT.11.jpg December 9, 2015 NXT.12.jpg December 9, 2015 NXT.13.jpg December 9, 2015 NXT.14.jpg December 9, 2015 NXT.15.jpg December 9, 2015 NXT.16.jpg December 9, 2015 NXT.17.jpg December 9, 2015 NXT.18.jpg December 9, 2015 NXT.19.jpg December 9, 2015 NXT.20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #175 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #175 at WWE.com * NXT #310 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events